A Shattered Family
by Sano Katake
Summary: Ed has failed again, leaving him alone in the world...Roy s concerned for him. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Transmutation Gone Wrong

Hello everyone! I'm Sano and this is my first fanfic. Please be nice and review. Because reviews will help keep my soul alive.

This is a sad fanfic Get over it! this is going to be a parental fanfic.

This fic is rated M because of violence. (There will be lots of blood...)

* * *

Chapter 1: Transmutation gone wrong. 

It was a dark night in Amestris, Edward was busy preparing everything for the transmutation. Al was just sitting and watching. Ed was confident that he could get Al's body back. Tonight was the night.

Roy, who had just gone outside for some fresh air, saw a blinding red light. H started sprinting for it, knowing it was caused by alchemy. As he reached the large warehouse, he noticed that the light stopped and there was screaming. Roy ran to the entrance and burst through the door, only to see the most horrifying sight. Edward was crouched in a corner screaming. As the smoke cleared, Roy could see why he was screaming, Alphonse's body was misshapen and not human in the least. Roy knew that Ed had seen this before, when he tried to bring Trisha back.

He ran over to Ed and embraced him to make him relax. Ed was hysterical, he had planned everything perfectly. He had a philosopher stone. He didnt want it to end like that. It was over. Al was gone, Ed was now alone in the world. Roy had called for Lt. Hawkeye, and 2nd Lt. Havoc to help take the boy to the hospital. Roy was going to get rid of the "Thing" that was where Ed's brother should have been...

The Next Day

Ed was in the hospital with Roy, Riza, and Havoc standing around his bed. When he opened his eyes, they all breathed a sigh of relief, but something was wrong. Ed didn't talk to anyone. He just wouldn't open his mouth.

"Ed?" Roy asked the little blond, "Ed, please talk!"

Ed sat there staring around the room, his mind was racing...

_"Why? Why did Al have to die? Why didn't I lose anything, but gain my arms... Why did Colonel Mustang embrace me and tell me it was going to be alright...Why?"_

Edward stayed silent. Even when Havoc, Hawkeye, Armstrong, and Roy tried to do something to make him laugh, he just turned away and kept thinking.

After a week of no talking, Roy became extremely worried, He couldn't stop thinking about what the boy could possibly be thinking.

_"Why is he not talking... its been a week now and not even the nurses have heard a word from him. What if he never talks again?"_

Roy got up from his desk, leaving a stack of paperwork that Hawkeye would force him to do later, and headed straight for the hospital.

Ed, who was still refusing to even mutter a word, was lying on his back in deep thought.

_"What would Al say if he was here? I don't want to live, I want to end it now and be with my family..."_

Roy reached Ed's room and walked in. Ed just glanced over in his direction, only to go back to looking at the ceiling.

"Ed, please tell me, what is going on with you. You've never acted like this... it's like nothing matters anymore." Roy said, realizing what he could do to get him to talk.

"Even if you don't tell me, I want to help, so please, with your short li-."

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD GO PARASAILING IN A GLASS OF WATER!!???"** Ed yelled at him furiously, a couple minutes passed and he calmed down and started to tell Roy.

"Why, Why did Al have to leave me too, I...I just can't figure what went wrong..."

"I dontt know Fullmetal, I don't know..."

* * *

Poor Ed, He has it hard xD I'm very mean! 

Please Review!


	2. If Only They Knew

Whew! I finally got it up. there will be no yaoi here. This is a parental RoyxEd

I feel that this scene was rushed... R&R please!

* * *

Chapter 2: If Only They Knew…

The day after Ed and Roy spoke to each other, Roy brought Ed back to Central Headquarters. While there, Ed was questioned by all of Roy's subordinates…

"What happened to you, you didn't say a word for a whole week," asked Lt. Hawkeye.

"I was thinking… that's all," muttered Ed.

"What were you thinking about?" asked second Lt. Havoc.

"That's none of your business!" scoffed Ed coldly.

"Well! moody aren't we today, Fullmetal? Snapped Havoc.

"Leave Fullmetal alone you guys," Mustang interrupted, "Hasn't he gone through enough?"

The subordinates were all puzzled with the thought…

_The Colonel is concerned for Fullmetal??? What's going on??_

"Colonel, you don't have to stick up for me you know," said Ed "I can take care of myself."

Roy just stood there thinking…

_Why won't Ed let me help? He is just too stubborn… All anyone wants to do is help him, but he refuses…_

"Fullmetal, may I see you in my office?" Roy asked.

Ed got up and followed the Colonel.

"What's going on with you Roy? You've been acting strange around me," Ed asked, "Your not so arrogant anymore… You seem like you care…. Do you?"

Roy froze for a moment. "Yea, I am concerned for you… What is going to happen now.." He asked.

"I don't know… I…I can't keep going like this…" Ed started sobbing, tears starting to fall, "I don't know what will happen next…What is my purpose now!"

"Why don't you get some rest?" Roy said.

Ed nodded, and left for his quarters.

_What is going on in his mind, what __**will**__ he do? _

Roy waved as Ed left his office.

Ed, back in his room, thought to himself…

_I know Roy wouldn't approve, but I have no other choice… Live and suffer, or die and be happy…_

Ed took a knife out of one of his cabinets, and walked to the other side of the room.

_I don't deserve these limbs…_

Ed sliced his upper right arm, blood gushed out from the wound. It was deep, probably too deep.

_To many memories…too much pain…_

He sliced again, this time it was his left leg. Blood was pooling around him, his mind was cloudy and he couldn't think he slowly went unconscious…

Roy, who had just locked up his office, was walking down the hallway…

_I should go check on Fullmetal, I'm sure he won't mind._

He knocked on Ed's door and heard no response.

"Fullmetal?" he said, wondering if he was even in there, "Fullmetal! Open up! Your superior officer orders you to open this door immediately!"

Still no response…

Roy put on his glove and snapped lightly, breaking the door open.

"Fullmetal?"

He looked at the boy leaning against the wall, but then he noticed something was wrong.

"Blood!?" He said as he rushed over to the bleeding youth. "ED!"

The blonde opened his eyes for a second and whispered "Roy… Am I still wrong to want to be with my family?"

Ed closed his eyes and went unconscious again….

* * *

HAHAHAHA! You know you want to see what happens next! but you will have to review to find out!!!!!! ish very evil 


	3. Confrontation

Whew! short chappy... Sorry, this one is supposed to be short, because the next one will be really long. xD

>  
FMA!

* * *

Chapter 3: Confrontation

_It's black, dark, and cold… I can feel myself drifting away… I hope Al isn't too displeased with me… I hope mom is happy… _

"Ed, wake up!" sobbed a familiar voice, "if you die I'll have nothing left to live for."

Ed slowly opened his eyes, blinded by the light, he squinted. Roy was sitting next to his bed, a happy expression bolted on his face. "I'm so glad you're ok!" he exclaimed.

"W…Why did you save me?" Ed muttered, "Mother was waiting for me…"

Roy was shocked at this, "You don't want to kill yourself… You have people here that care about you, don't throw that away." He said

"Like who? Who could care about a freak alchemist like me?" Ed asked Roy.

"Winry, Izumi, m…me…" Roy said, his tone getting lower at the end.

Ed sat up from his hospital bed. "You?"

"Yea…I've cared about you ever since I heard about Lab 5," Roy said, "I wouldn't be able to bear it if you got hurt…"

"Roy?"

"Yea, Ed?"

"Are you going to tell Winry?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Please don't…It would break her heart…"

"Alright, I won't. But on one condition, you have to live with me."

"Why?"

"Because, of your episode last night."

"….Oh…..Your not mad?"

"Mad? No. Concerned? Yes."

"I'll live with you…as long as you keep Al a secret from Winry," stated Ed

"I will," Roy replied.

_He wasn't fighting? Why didn't he call me Colonel… Why?_

Roy left the room and went down the hall where Lt. Hawkeye was standing.

"He will be living with me, he agreed."

"Good, in his condition he will need more than just a superior officer, he will need a fatherly figure… can you supply that?" Riza asked.

"I believe so" the colonel said.

Roy sighed as Hawkeye left, "This might be a challenge…"

* * *

Soooooooo, the next chappy will be really long... if you want spoilers, you have to review! xP 


End file.
